At present, in the state of the art, there exists a cabin lighting device used in particular as a ceiling light or as a courtesy light and that comprises a light source disposed inside a housing that includes a transparent window through which the light source emits a beam of light into the cabin.
The main drawback of such a device is that in order to provide proper lighting of the inside of the cabin, the device emits a light beam towards the passengers and dazzles them.